


well, aren't you the picture of perfection?

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All pines twins are cute balls of fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Twin bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two picnics, two sets of twins, two places, two times. One scene. A camera flash. </p><p>(aka an excuse for baby twins being adorable babies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	well, aren't you the picture of perfection?

_"Well, aren't you the picture of perfection?"_

The camera snaps and two little boys grin toothily, arms flung round each other's shoulders -  **the camera snaps and a boy and a girl grin toothily, arms linked and thumbs up** \- and the boys disentangle as soon as their mother sets the camera down.  **The boy and the girl laugh and giggle as their father slips his phone into his pocket.**

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Stans?" Their mother asks, smiling. Stan and Ford exchange embarrassed looks -  **The boy and the girl do a complicated high-five routine they've been practising** - 

"Mom, those kids over there are from school," whines Stan, pointing. "They say all this family stuff is for babies."

**"Dipper, what's wrong?" Their mother asks, frowning. Dipper and Mabel are looking around nervously -**

"We might get teased," Ford adds anxiously, but he and Stan look at each other and identical smiles twitch around the corner of their mouths - 

**"Those kids over there are from school," whines Mabel, pointing. "They say all this twin stuff is weird. They say it's like we're in love. That's totally gross."**

"You won't get teased," their mother says, handing them a tin of sandwiches. "I made ham for Ford and chicken for Stan." The boys look at each other, grinning widely now, and thread their arms through each other to eat their sandwiches over each other's shoulders. Their parents watch, laughing. 

**"Ignore them," their mother says, handing them two packets of sweets. "I got gummy bears for Dipper and cola bottles for Mabel." The twins look at each other, giggling, and Dipper starts throwing cola bottles in the air for Mabel to catch with her mouth. Soon, sweets litter the grass and their stomachs ache from laughing.**

"Don't care?" -  **"Don't care?"** \- "Ah, lil' bro, as if I ever would." -  **"Ah, lil' bro, as if I ever would."**


End file.
